German patent document DE 10 2012 002 145 A1 discloses a sleeve contact for an electrical zero insertion force connector comprising a basic body forming a contact area for adding a complementary electrical plug-in contact. The sleeve contact also comprises a clamping sleeve which is arranged on the basic body for displacement relative to the basic body and which, in a sliding position for making contact with a plug-in contact inserted into the sleeve contact, exerts a contact force on the contact area of the sleeve contact. The clamping sleeve acts on a spring introduced into the basic body as an additional part. However, the sleeve contact suffers from various drawbacks. For example, the clamping sleeve hampers installation in a housing. It is especially difficult to establish compatibility of the installation space with existing plug connection geometries. Moreover, high vibration resistance is not ensured.
Other contact parts are also disclosed in JP 2007/280 729 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,428 A, WO 2012/176936 A1, US 2002/0123275 A1 and JP H02-199780 A. However, the disclosed contact parts are not suitable for high-current contacts in the automotive sector with its stringent demands for withstanding vibrations and fluctuations in contact resistance.
German patent document DE 10 2015 104 377 A1 describes an electrical contact. However, a locking pin is required for the contact and the position of the contact tab in the sleeve creates an unwanted center of gravity in the lower contact area.